


Thunder

by wolfbuddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbuddy/pseuds/wolfbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Erica are childhood friends turned girlfriends. Erica is frightened of thunderstorms, and Lydia calms her down the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I started this ages ago and never finished or posted it, so I unearthed it and finished it tonight. At the point of this fic, they're both above the age of consent. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing smut so yeah. 
> 
> Also v shitty title I'm sorry ahha :D

Rain pounded heavy on the metal roof of the camper as thunder cracked through the sky. Another jolt of lightning illuminated the girls surroundings as Erica let out a quiet whimper and clung closer to Lydia. Erica's eighth birthday was going horribly. The two girls had giggled and screamed happily when they were eating cake and playing games in the camper, set up in Erica's backyard, hours before the storm had awoken them, but now, they were terrified. 

The two girls huddled closer on the bed as Lydia laced their fingers together, slowly moving her thumb in comforting circles on the back of Erica's hand. The blond ducked her head into the crook of Lydia's shoulder, taking deep breaths, shuddering as the storm continued. Lydia looped her arm around Erica's back, smoothing her hand over the cropped blond curls on Erica's head. 

“Its okay, Er, is jus' rain. We'll be okay.” 

Another deafening crack of lighting shone through the windows of the camper, causing Erica to curl tighter towards Lydia. She held Erica closer, kissing her on the top of her head, like her mother does when she gets scared. 

Erica looked up at Lydia with wet eyes, saying, “Promise we'll be friends for ever, 'ydia?”

“I promise!” Lydia cooed, as she held the other girl even closer to her. 

After another 10 minutes of contemplating running out into the storm and back to the safety of Erica's bedroom, Lydia heard the creak of Erica's parents opening up the camper door, slamming open with the force of the wind, pushing the strong smell of the storm into the small camper. 

“Come on kids, let's get you inside.” 

The girls huddled together under the oversized rain coat Erica's dad had brought out with him, holding each other closely, Erica still shaking against Lydia. Once they made it safely inside, armed with full mugs of milky hot chocolate, they quickly moved to the bedroom upstairs. As they made it into her bed, Erica reached for Lydia's hand beneath the covers, as they began to drift off to sleep.

xxxx

The room flooded with the white flash of lightning, as the sound of rain gently tapped at the window, reminding Lydia of Erica's eighth birthday. She looked over at her girlfriend, watching how her body stiffened as thunder ripped through the sky following another flash of lightning. She moved across the room towards Erica, her hands settled on the blonde's hips, pulling her gently closer. Erica's arms curled up around Lydia's neck, closing the distance between their lips. 

Erica pulled back as another bolt of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the bedroom, rattling the windows. 

“It's too bad my birthday isn't until next month. It's almost exactly like my eighth.” 

Erica had always hated thunderstorms, ever since they were children. Lydia tightened her hold around Erica's waist, rubbing small circles into the soft skin at her hips, placing another light kiss to her lips, in an attempt at calming her down.

“We didn't do this last time though.” 

Erica laughed as Lydia moved her lips across her cheeks and back to her lips. Lydia looked at her slyly as she slowly unzipped and removed Erica's hoodie to distract her from the storm. 

“Or this.” 

Lydia winked at her as she slowly smoothed her hands up Erica's back, bringing them even closer as their bodies pressed hotly together. Erica parted her lips in a moan as Lydia trailed her hands up into Erica's hair, gently massaging as she tilted her head backwards. Lydia begun to trail kisses down her throat, moving towards her décolletage, hotly mouthing at her tanned skin. 

“Fuck, Lyd. Too many clothes, way too many clothes.” 

Lydia laughed and nodded in agreement, pressing a quick kiss to Erica's lips as she moved to take of her skirt, teasingly moving it down her thighs. She spun slowly around, slowly moving the fabric down over her knees, the fabric landing softly at her feet. She stepped out of the skirt and turned around, facing her. 

“Why don't you take the rest off for me, Er?” 

The blonde closed the space between them as she pulled Lydia into another kiss before moving her fingers down to unbutton Lydia's blouse. She deftly removed the shirt, laying it next the skirt, whilst Lydia helped remove her own clothes. Erica pressed her lips to Lydia's as she moved to unhook Erica's gaudy leopard print bra.

“This thing will look better on my floor.”

Erica laughed whilst she lifted her arms to slip the straps of her shoulders, revealing her breasts. 

“Hey, I think my boobs look great in that bra.” 

“They look great in whatever you wear, Er.” Lydia replied, as she dropped the bra on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

She removed her own green silk bra and flung it aimlessly, not caring where it landed. The girls moved closer together, connecting their lips again, hands roaming, as they moved towards Lydia's bed. Lydia pushed Erica onto the bed and crawled up to meet her in another kiss, settling between her thighs as they continued to kiss. 

Erica cupped Lydia's breast, thumbing her nipple, whilst their lips moved together. Erica mouthed at the side of Lydia's neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin. She pressed her lips to Lydia's skin as her lips continued downwards, sucking another mark into the skin above her nipple. Erica flipped her over and continued to mouth at her breast, whilst Lydia gasped out her name. Erica kissed down Lydia's stomach as her hands began to caress slowly up and down her thighs, moving closer to her hips and pelvis. Erica sucked a mark into the pale skin above the waistline of Lydia's green boy shorts. Erica pushed her legs open, as Lydia moved so her feet were flat on the mattress. 

Moving her mouth further downwards, Erica began mouthing at Lydia's slit over the fabric over her panties. The blonde moved the fabric aside pressing her tongue flat against the her clit. Slowly swiping her tongue upwards, Erica slowly slid a finger inside of her, moving slowly in and out whilst palming herself over her own panties. Lydia slid a hand into Erica's long hair, pushing her hips up as Erica continued to move her finger, whilst sucking hard on the soft flesh between her thighs. 

“Fuck, fuck.” She cried out, as she gasped inaudibly. 

Erica looked up, finding Lydia's hazel eyes looking intently back, face flushed as beads of sweat slipped down her forehead. She continued, softly kissing the inside of Lydia's thighs whilst meeting her heated gaze. The blonde began kissing upwards, prowling up the red heads body, licking wet strips as she moved upwards, straddling Lydia. 

“You looks so good 'ydia, fuck.” Lydia pushed her hands into Erica's hair, bringing her lips to hers, licking into the blondes mouth, tasting herself on her lips. 

Erica moved so that Lydia was now on top of her, straddling her thigh, moving their hips together as the red head moved against her girlfriend, rubbing her slit forcefully against Erica's leg, as the blonde reached down to thumb at her own clit. Erica mouthed at Lydia's neck whilst moving in tandem as they began to gain momentum.

“Fuck, come on Lyd. Come.” Erica bit down into the soft flesh of Lydia's shoulder. With a shout, the red head arched her back, coming. 

Flopping down onto the bed, Lydia moved lower, so she was now laying on the bed, cooing at the pet name as Erica straddled her, facing the opposite wall whilst reaching down to palm at her girlfriends breasts. Pinching Lydia's nipples between her thumb and forefingers, she lowered herself towards the red heads mouth as she took Erica's lips between her own, sucking gently whilst smoothing her hands up the wolf's tanned thighs, her eyes flashing yellow as Lydia pressed her thumb slowly into her hole. Erica began to move on top of her, falling to her hands and knees as the pressure began to build up in the pit of her stomach. 

Erica moved to press two finger smoothly into Lydia's entrance whilst sucking dark bruises into the pale flesh of her thighs. She gasped as the red head returned the favour by adding a second finger and pumping quickly, sucking her clit into her mouth. Erica moved backwards towards Lydia's face quickly, fucking her wet fingers into her to meet her pace. 

Erica removed her fingers from her girlfriend, sucking them into her mouth, moaning at the taste, as she backed onto Lydia's fingers faster. 

“I'm coming, Lydia!” She snapped her head back, her orgasm shaking throughout her body whilst sucking the taste of her girlfriend off of her fingers. 

As Lydia gently removed her fingers, Erica re-positioned herself so that she was now laying next to her girlfriend, laying her arm over Lydia's soft belly. 

“Thanks, 'ydia. It sounds like the storm is almost over.” She kissed the top of Lydia's breast intimately, and smiled up at her, lightly pecking her on the lips as the red head closed her eyes sleepily. 

“I remember your Mom tucking us in that night after making us hot chocolate. Do you think she'd do that now, Er?” Lydia could feel Erica's laugh rumble through her body as she giggled. 

“Please do not talk about my Mom whilst we're naked.” Erica replied, still shaking with laughter. 

She moved to drape the bed covers over themselves and reached for Lydia's hand, kissing the palm, and closing her eyes as they both fell quickly to sleep, exhausted.


End file.
